fushigiboshinofutagohimefandomcom-20200214-history
Manga
Fushigiboshi no Futagohime: Lovely Kingdom is the manga adaption of Birthday Ltd.'s original concept. Story and Art are by Mayuki Anan. Chuang Yi Publishing made an official English translation of the manga (titled Twin Princess of Wonder Planet), but it was only available in the following countries: Singapore, Malaysia, India, and the Philippines. Synopsis There exists seven kingdoms within the Wonder Planet. The Sunny Kingdom is home to Princess Rein and her twin sister Princess Fine. The planet lived in peace until one day the Blessing of the Sun began to fade. If the Blessing goes out all life on the planet will perish! Princesses Rein and Fine are bestowed with the power of Prominence to help save their planet, but will the two most "un-princess-like princesses since the beginning of the Wonder Planet" be able to master such power and save their planet? (The official English summary by Chuang Yi Publishing) Plot Receiving Prominence A party at the Sunny Kingdom is about to begin so Fine and Rein go to the gardens to pick flowers, intending to use them to greet the other kingdom's princes and princesses. That's when they notice that the flowers are beginning to wilt. They don't dwell on it for long as they procure a ladder and hurriedly climb to the roof of their home to greet the other royals as their airships arrive. Tossing the flowers up in the air the twins welcome them to the Sunny Kingdom. As the twins celebrate their perfect welcoming they slip and fall from the roof. Rein gives a plea for someone to save them and Princess Grace does while informing them that she has chosen to bestow upon the the power of Prominence and asks them to save the Blessing as it is now weakening (stating that the wilting flowers are proof). They meet Poomo who explains to them how to use it, but as the conversation is long winded Fine eventually uses a spell to freeze him in place and the twins leave to attend the party. Arriving, they see that their ballroom has been completely frozen by Princess Mirlo. When the twins reprimand her for doing so she attempts to freeze them, but they're saved by Prince Bright. Ultimately the twins decide to transform and use the power of Prominence to unfreeze the ballroom. The spell turns all the ice into delicious shaved ice for everyone in attendance to enjoy! As the twins celebrate Bright admires their accomplishment while Eclipse observes them with a glare, which doesn't go unnoticed by Rein who calls him a "scary-looking guy". Upset, Mirlo goes up to them complaining that they dared to take her "beautiful decorations" away. Eventually she challenges them to determine who is the best princess of the Wonder Planet, which Fine eagerly accepts. Rein hesitates before deciding to participate when Bright says he believes the twins can win. The first Princess party will determine the most beautiful princess with the theme being the "Best Dressed". List of Chapters * Chapter One * Chapter Two * Chapter Three * Chapter Four * Chapter Five * Chapter Six * Chapter Seven * Chapter Eight * Chapter Nine * Chapter Ten Category:Media Category:Manga